


Come to Me

by nocturnal_wanderlust (bdw22520)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdw22520/pseuds/nocturnal_wanderlust
Summary: Joshua meets Seungcheol whole helping Seungkwan and Vernon plan their wedding. On the night of the wedding sparks fly.





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carate (hera_kun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hera_kun/gifts).



 

Joshua sat at the empty wedding party table and watched as his friends danced around with their dates. In the center stood the couple of the day. They stared at each other with stars in their eyes. He wasn’t surprised when he saw an invitation in the mail to Vernon and Seungkwan’s wedding. 

The two were inseparable. They had a connection so strong they didn’t even need to talk to know what the other needed. It was something he envied about their relationship. He never felt that type of connection with any of his former partners. The one time he thought he didn’t ended in tears and heartbreak. 

He took a sip of champagne as he watched his friends laugh and spin around with their dates. 

“Why aren’t you out there dancing?” Joshua turned and saw Seungkwan’s cousin, Seungcheol sitting down in the seat next to him. They’d gotten to know each other well over the course of the wedding process. They were also the only members of the wedding party without dates. 

“I don’t want to be the loner among the couples.” Joshua said with a laugh. 

“Well you can dance with me, so we won’t be loners.” Seungcheol said. He stood up and held a hand out to Joshua. Joshua put his hand in Seungcheol’s and let himself be pulled up. They walked on to the dance floor and swayed to the slow song that was playing. They danced by Vernon and Seungkwan. The newly wed couple were in their own world. They looked like they were staring at the most important thing in the world. The song changed but the couple continued to sway despite the change in tempo.

“I wonder what it’s like to look at someone like that.” Seungcheol said. Joshua knew what it felt like to look at someone like that. He also knew the heartbreak when you find out you’re the only one giving the look. 

“It’s always great when the feeling is mutual. It saves a lot of time and money.” Joshua said with a sad smile. 

“There sounds like there’s a store behind that.” Seungcheol said. Joshua just shrugged. 

“It’s a long, sad story.” Joshua said with a sigh. 

“It’s a good thing I have time to spare.” Joshua laughed and led Seungcheol off of the dance floor. They walked by the drink table and Seungcheol grabbed an unopened bottle of champagne before they walked onto an unoccupied balcony. Joshua grabbed the bottle from Seungcheol and popped it open. 

“I’ll need a drink of this before telling the story.” Joshua said before drinking from the bottle. 

“So I was engaged until 4 months ago. I’d been with the guy for 2 years. He was supposed to be my date to the wedding and by the time this rolled around he was supposed to be my husband. But thing didn’t work out,” Joshua took another sip from the bottle before handing it to Seungcheol. 

“What happened? Did he cheat?” Seungcheol asked. 

“If only he cheated. At least then I could be mad at him for something. It was 3 months before the wedding when he told me he didn’t feel ready. I didn’t know how to react, so I was like that’s fine, we can push the wedding back. But that’s not what happened. I slowly started to notice that  his things were disappearing from our apartment until one day nothing of his was there,” Joshua looked out at the garden that the balcony overlooked. “He said he didn’t feel for me as strongly as I felt for him. I didn’t know how to react, so I just let him leave. Vernon and Seungkwan were in the middle of planning their wedding, so I just gave them some of the stuff I already had. They’d get better use out of a venue and a cake than I would.” 

Seungcheol didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Joshua to watch his friend get married in a venue he was supposed to get married in. 

“Were you engaged when planning for this started?” Seungcheol said while gesturing to the building. 

“Yeah we were still planning our wedding. We were supposed to get married a month before Vernon and Seungkwan did. We had the venue paid for, our suits, our cake and the flowers. Couldn't go back on the venue so I let Vernon and Seungkwan use it. I called the bakery and they changed the cake for Vernon and they used the flowers. So this whole thing is bittersweet,” Joshua quickly swiped a falling tear away and took a long sip of champagne. “I’m happy for the guys but I’m also watching what was supposed to be mine happening without me.” Joshua laughed sadly at the sky. 

Seungcheol just watched as Joshua tried to hold back tears while drinking champagne. He was about to say something to Joshua when Vernon appeared in the doorway. He walked over and threw an arm over both their shoulders.

“You guys are the best. This wedding would not have happened without your help.” Vernon said with a bright smile. Seungcheol laughed and patted Vernon on the back.

“You and Seungkwan would have had breakdowns if we weren’t here.” Seungcheol thought about the suit shopping trip that ended with Seungkwan being irritated and vernon almost walking down the aisle in a tracksuit. 

“If it were up to you, you guys would have ended up getting married in your living room.” Joshua said with a laugh. They turned at a commotion at the door. 

“THe bartender is giving out free drinks!” Seungkwan shouted while holding a glass of beer. His best friend, Seokmin hung from his shoulder with a drunken smile. 

“I see Seokmin has been taking advantage of the free drinks,” Seungcheol said before walking back into the ballroom. “Gotta get them before they’re gone.” Vernon and Seungkwan followed behind them with Seokmin in tow. Joshua stayed out on the balcony and finished the bottle of champagne. 

He started to feel lighter the more he drank. He watched through the open doors as the wedding party sat around the bar drinking. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Joshua walked inside and sat on one of the open bar stools. Vernon slid a shot glass to him. They counted down before throwing back the shot. They took a few more shots before making their way to the dance floor. 

With alcohol coursing through their veins, they danced around until the DJ started packing his equipment up. They saw the happy couple off before stumbling back to their own rooms. Seungcheol and Joshua were the only two left in the elevator after dragging Seokmin into his hotel room. 

“Have i ever told you that I think you’re the prettiest person ever?” Seungcheol slurred as he stepped closer to Joshua. Joshua didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or something else, but he felt his face heat up. 

“Now you have.” Joshua said with a flirty smile. 

The elevator stopped on their floor and they both walked in the same direction. Joshua fumbled around trying to find his room key. Seungcheol watched from in front of his room. Joshua stood in middle of the hallway and whined. 

“You can come stay in my room and in the morning get into your room.” Seungcheol said with a sly smile. Joshua sighed and stomped to Seungcheol’s room. Seungcheol opened the door and Joshua walked in. They kicked their shoes off and walked into the room. 

Joshua leaped onto the bed and grabbed the remote while Seungcheol sat on the edge of the bed. Joshua flipped through the channels. He didn’t feel tired but he wasn’t as wired as he was during the reception. 

Seungcheol stood up from the bed and started undressing. 

“Why didn’t you tell I’d be getting a strip show? I would have brought my single bills.” Joshua said with a laugh. Seungcheol balled up his shirt and threw it at Joshua’s face. Joshua laughed and threw the shirt on the floor. 

Joshua shuffled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Seungcheol by his belt. 

“Need some help getting these off?” Joshua asked with a wink. Seungcheol reached out and grabbed Joshua by the tie and dragged him closer.

“You seem a bit uncomfortable in all that fabric.” Seungcheol whispered as started to loosen Joshua’s tie. Once the tie is off, Joshua took off his shirt in a hurry. 

Neither were sure who moved first, but their lips met. 

Eager hands roamed each other’s bodies. Pants were quickly kicked off and thrown across the room. 

Seungcheol moved his lips from Joshua’s and trailed kisses down his neck. Soon the hotel room was filled with the sound of pleasure filled moans 

\---------

A sliver of sunlight peeked through the curtains of the hotel room. Joshua pulled the covers over his head to sleep longer. He just needed a few more hours of sleep. His and Seungcheol’s escapades went on until the early hours of the morning. 

“Joshua you need to get up so you can pack up.” Seungcheol mumbled from next to him. Joshua groaned before sliding out of the bed. He shuffled around the room putting on his discarded clothes. He checked his pockets and pulled out his room key.

“Drunk me is really forgetful.” He said with a laugh as he showed Seungcheol the key.

“Was that all an elaborate ploy to get me into bed with you?” Seungcheol asked. Joshua smirked at Seungcheol before heading to the door.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” he said with a wink before leaving the room.

Joshua walked down the hall to his room and opened the door. He stripped out of his clothes and took a quick shower. 

Once he stepped out of the shower, he could see the bruises and bite marks that Seungcheol left behind. Their night together was Joshua’s first time sleeping with someone in months. And he couldn’t have asked for a better bed partner. 

He made quick work of packing up his luggage before leaving the room. The wedding party was meeting in the lobby for brunch before Vernon and Seungkwan were whisked away for their honeymoon. 

Joshua walked into the restaurant housed in the lobby of the hotel and saw Seokmin sitting with a pair of sunglasses on. Joshua walked over to him and sat next to him. Seokmin turned to Joshua and groaned. 

“Why’d you guys let me drink so much?” He whined. Joshua didn’t want to laugh at his friend’s misery but he did. Seokmin groaned again before leaning his head on the table. “Wake me when it’s time to eat.” 

Soon other members of the wedding party started to show up. Seungcheol walked in and took a seat next to Joshua. They ordered drinks as they waited for Seungkwan and Vernon to show up. 

“The men of the hour have finally decided to grace us with their presence.” one of Vernon’s friends said when the couple walked into the restaurant. 

“So how was your night?” one of the guys asked. 

“That stays between us and the walls of our hotel room.” Seungkwan said with a smirk. 

The group at brunch while talking among each other. Slowly members of the party started to leave. They bid the newly weds goodbye before heading to the airport or getting in their car to begin the drive home. 

Seungcheol, Joshua, and Seokmin were the last people left. Seokmin stayed behind because he was bringing the couple to the airport to begin their honeymoon. 

Joshua stood up from the table and Seungcheol followed behind him.

“I guess we’ll see you guys after the honeymoon.” Seungcheol said. 

“Of course you two will the first people we call when we start setting up the house.” Seungkwan said with a laugh. 

“Guess I better change my number.” Joshua joked. 

They said their goodbyes to the couple Seokmin before leaving out of the hotel. 

“So...I’ll see you around, i guess.” Joshua said while he took a hesitant step toward his car. 

“I mean i’m free tomorrow if you want to do anything.” Seungcheol said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’ll have to check my schedule to see if I’m free.” Joshua said with a teasing smile. 

“Tell your secretary to pencil me in.” Seungcheol reached out and grabbed Joshua’s hand. He pulled him closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Looks like my schedule just opened up for tomorrow.” Joshua said before stepping away from Seungcheol. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
